<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Глупый волчонок by collidolasky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578761">Глупый волчонок</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/collidolasky/pseuds/collidolasky'>collidolasky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Curtain story, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Не копировать на другие сайты</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/collidolasky/pseuds/collidolasky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Глупый волчонок.<br/>Фенрис невольно дёрнулся от такого обращения, потому что в последний раз его так называл бывший хозяин. Он постарался отогнать неприятные мысли ведь это же Хоук, это не Данариус.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fenris/Male Hawke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Глупый волчонок</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Профиль автора на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/authors/4283853<br/>Ссылка на фанфик на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9327988</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Кто тебя туда потянул! — в откровенной панике воскликнул Хоук, спиной открывая дверь и заходя в свою комнату. Фенрис, будучи без сознания, лежал у него на руках. То, что эльф ещё живой выдавало его тихое дыхание.</p>
<p>      Хоук осторожно уложил Фенриса на кровать и отошёл к ближайшему шкафу. Он открыл его и вытянул несколько склянок с нужными ингредиентами и отвернулся к столу. Смешав всё, что было нужно для лечебного зелья, маг вернулся к кровати, приподнял голову Фенриса и приоткрыв его рот — влил туда всё содержимое склянки.</p>
<p>      Убедившись, что зелье попало в организм эльфа, Хоук облегчённо вздохнул и отошёл от кровати. Раны на теле Фенриса начали потихоньку затягиваться, и он должен был скоро прийти в себя. Хоук пока занялся наведением порядка на столе и убрал всё ненужное назад в шкаф. Ему оставалось только гадать: зачем Фенрис помчался в ту ловушку в Костяной Яме? Хоук мог бы сходить в дом Фенриса и поискать зацепки там, но он решил подождать, пока тот проснётся и спросить у него.</p>
<p>      Хоук облокотился спиной на шкаф, сложил руки на груди и неотрывно смотрел на эльфа, лежащего на кровати. Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем Фенрис слегка пошевелил пальцами, а потом резко открыл глаза и сел на кровати. Правда, он почти сразу пошатнулся и завалился назад, схватившись рукой за голову.</p>
<p>      — Как ты… — начал было он, но Хоук прервал его.</p>
<p>      — У меня уже входит в привычку следить, чтобы ты никуда не вляпался, — усмехнулся Хоук. — Голова может кружиться, поэтому резко не вставай.</p>
<p>      — Спасибо, — слабо улыбнувшись, произнёс Фенрис.</p>
<p>      — У меня только один вопрос, Фенрис, — начал Хоук, — зачем?</p>
<p>      На секунду эльф замялся, но потом решил, что хуже не будет.</p>
<p>      — Я узнал, что одна из учениц Данариуса сейчас скрывается там, — признался он. — Я думал, что смогу узнать, где он сейчас, и наконец покончить с ним. Но там попал в ловушку. Зато смог убить эту тварь и кое-что узнать.</p>
<p>      — Ага, и чуть не погиб, — заметил Хоук. — Глупый волчонок.</p>
<p>      Фенрис невольно дёрнулся от такого обращения, потому что в последний раз его так называл бывший хозяин. Он постарался отогнать неприятные мысли ведь это же Хоук, это не Данариус.</p>
<p>      — Я сказал что-то не то? — уточнил Хоук, заметив, как клейма на теле эльфа начали светится. Тот поднял голову на него, и свет погас. Фенрис чуть улыбнулся.</p>
<p>      — Всё… всё в порядке, — сбивчиво ответил он. — Меня так называл только Данариус, поэтому…</p>
<p>      — Я понял. Я не буду тебя так называть, — произнёс Хоук, присаживаясь на кровать.</p>
<p>      Фенрис привстал и коснулся пальцами лица Хоука.</p>
<p>      — Из твоих уст это звучит… мило, — наконец произнёс он. — Ты можешь называть меня, как пожелаешь.</p>
<p>      Уже через секунду Фенрис прильнул к губам мага. Они слились в поцелуе, который длился, казалось, вечность. Хоук притянул эльфа к себе, но тот почти сразу отстранился.</p>
<p>      — Спасибо, что следовал за мной, Хоук, — улыбнулся он.</p>
<p>      — Я всегда буду следовать за тобой и защищать тебя, — прошептал Хоук и вновь поцеловал Фенриса.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>